zombie high
by mmo100
Summary: when drew is transferd to a new high school he thought it was gonna be hell and whats worse going during a zombie apocolyse and never thought he would be one ether *feedback appreciated* *bad at writing summery* imma try to update it weekly if i cant o well
1. new kid

**zombie high**

**ch.1**

**i ate my life**

Drew's pov

"so wait your telling me were in a zombie apocalypse and i still have to go to school"

i start yelling at the people in the safe room "yes drew" zoey said sounding a little bit ticked. "no" i yell extremely loud and at that point i knew i was screwed. francis woke up

he walked to the door opened it up grabed me by the neck and yelled at me. "listen you little shit were taking you to school well come see you a couple times so shut the fuck up let me sleep and dont let me hear your bitching again or i will personally blast your head off with my shot gun" i barley gulp before he brings me in puts a leash on me and tied me against the wall. the next day i hear bill and zoey arguing about the people they left behind (i know what your thinking he's dead. well fuck you all i found a de fib and gave it to the other survivors that is why im with them right know and there bringing me to school) "will you two shut up" we all look at louis in suprise at his sudden out burst "lets just get drew to school.

(2 hours later) i looked outside at this big ass school which looked like it had dorms fuck. "you guys cant be leaving me here what if im bored and i dont have anything to kill" i whine and the i hear a gun cock (not like that pervs) i slowley turn and see a shot gun in my face. "francis put the gun down" i hear bill say he sighed and put it down. "crash. holy shit what hit my face" i turn to see louis throwing stuff at me. "well glad to know you care about keeping me around louis". he just grunt's and throws bags at me.

"finaly were signed in" zoey said as we walk in so many infected turn and look at them with hungery gun and the over the loud speacker "leave the humans alone you might e able to kill them later" i turn to say by and ther gone. "would Drew report to the principles office drew" well fuck "any one know where the principles office is ". "i do" i turn to se probably the prettiest girl i have ever seen. her flowing blond hair with her dead eyes and a pink hoodie with kitty ears and jeans. "h..he...hey" i finally say blushing like mad "ive been there pleanty of times i should know cmon follow me"

"hey pat" she yells as she walks in "great what have you done this time alice" she looked suprised " me done somthing nahh not this time i havent done shit in the pass few day's im helping the new kid" she said cheerfully the she turned opened a cabinet and took out a been bag chair "so drew new kid heres your schedule and your dorm 12456781" the princible said. "what the fuck i thought girls and boys were on seperate sides of the building and its right next to mine" she screamed. "you havent noticed we intergrating boys and girls" the princible said she looked pissed and i swear her eyes were turning red "id get down if i were you" the princible said. i did as he asked and everything blew up. "i look up and all i see is fire everywere. "ummmmm... you okay" i ask her she turned to me her eyes back to normal. "yea fine now lets go grab your stuff"

i grab my stuff and we walk off...


	2. first kiss

**ch.2**

**first kiss**

Alice's p.o.v

'well are you coming or not kid by the way names alice' i start saying as he scrambles to get stuff i giggle a little. i guess he's sorta cute his black hair was flying about im not saying its long but its not short ether all he's wearing some shorts and a tee which is weird for a hunter. 'why arnt you wearing a hoddie' i ask him he gave me a weird look. 'hey alice' i turned towards the voice that was yelling and i saw keith running towards us with his tongue flailing all about with smoke coming out. 'whos the hunter' he asked. then i noticed it the kid was flipping out on the inside then i start laughing. 'hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha you think your human' i crack up historically and keith is trying to hold it in. 'wait what' he asked he obviously didn't know. is he serious right now he didn't know he was a zombie. 'well fuck thats why francis constantly put me on a leash' he said. 'cmon lets get you some new cloths' keith tells him and we all walk to the store. as we walk in he keeps looking around nervously like something was gonna kill him 'look keep looking nervous something is gonna kill you kid here try these on' i give him a couple hoodies to try on and he takes them into the dressing room.

I turn to keith 'i got a idea' i tell him and i holler 'cam get your ass over here i need something' all i hear is 'aaaaaarrrruuuuuggghhh' and he rushed in and hit the wall.

'what' he asked. 'i need a camera' i say with a wicked smile on my face. he hands me on and i pounce off the wall into the vents with the camera into the boys dressing room and over drews room. i started snickering as he starts undressing. i assassin in to the room quietly and turns out it had mirrors everywhere and he turs barley getting his boxers on and steels the camera, little did i know my sweatshirt and normal shirt were down and my bra was exposed. 'say cheese cutie' he said as he snapped a pick 'you mother fucker' i yell. then i drop down. 'well akward' he said looking around both of us half naked.

then we heard a voice which was obviously keith 'what would make it more awkward is if you two kissed' he yell. then we get our cloths on and walk out 'hey gu...' drew started talking but he didn't finish before i kissed him right on the lips and my friends just drop there mouths. ' i've been trying to get one of those from her forvever and she just kissed the new kid fuck' i hear one of the common infected say 'well lets get to our room's well find you a roomie i think i have just the person'...

**a/n**: sorry its so short i have extreme writers block and its crappy and i suck at spelling but who gives a crap leave a review if you want more


	3. The Arena

**ch. 3**

**Arena**

**Drew's p.o.v**

'well now that you have a pic of me half naked what do you plan to do with it' alice asked me as i had it in my hand. i handed the picture back to her and all she did was stare at me like my head had blown up or i was covered in blood. 'your to nice ill hate to see you die' she said casually way and i just gave her a blank look. 'look kid if your gonna survive here you need to learn how to not be so nice well i still need to find my friend your new roommate so follow me lets go to the club maybe well find him there'

(2 hours later)

**Alice's p.o.v**

we walk in the room and drew is gawking at the giant arena and weapons everywhere. 's'cuz me for a sec' i tell him and walk up to the spot light. 'welcome infected and human alike to the arena tonights fight ellis vs frank the tank pick your weapons'. ellis grabbed a auto shot gun and frank and frank spazed. '3...' i say as ellis picked up a katana '2...' frank spazed... again '1... fight' and the began. frank started roaring and ellis shoot him right in the faces as he did. he reared back and ellis jumped on his back the cut his nubby little clean off his shoulder. 'he just killed him' drew said his eyes wide with shock 'yea but don't worry its all legal i don't know how but it is'. the crowed cheered 'ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS' all i did was smile seeing all the happy people and all the money we were getting from admission. 'well i got to get ready its my turn next'. drew turned to me surprised 'you fighting serious you look like you can get your ass kicked' i turn to him my eyes red and in a deeper voice i said 'you fucking think im fighting your funny your helping this is a team match asshole' then my eyes go back to normal 'so go get dressed i got you some things' i say as i turn towards my dressing room.

**Drew's p.o.v**

well what i find in the bag a hoodie some jeans and some gauntlets 'great ill definitely win this way'. i walk back out and alice was waiting for me 'oh h i forgot to tell you drew since were more closely like humans we can use weapons but not guns' she looked beautiful a katana right on her back her blond hair waving all about. 'keith you introduce us and the two others' she said 'gotcha girl' he said and we took the elevator down into the arena 'welcome two round two of the arena death match now get ready for the queen of danger the graceful bringer of death ALICE' he yelled and the crowed started flipping out 'and now the new kid at school the hunter that brings the pain DREW' the crowd went silent 'well thanks assholes for the cheers' i yell at them and then a cough came from the crowed 'well fuck you guys to' i say as i'm walking over to pick up hidden blade (thats right assassins creed bitches). 'now for the big guy the king of the ring Tripp the charger and his partner the queen of the tongue and the mistress of death Soloan the smoker hey call me if you live' the crowed cheered lightly until keith made his joke. '3...2...1... gooooo' we all run forward at once and immediately alice had her katana out fighting Tripp. 'hey alice i'm not sure i can fight a gir...' then i'm hung upside down 'what you spend to much time around humans and you didn't learn anything useful about fighting assho...' soloan started to say before i had her tongue and my eyes glowing red 'shut the fuck up you little fuck now i don't give a shit about fighting girls ill rip your tongue out and choke you with it the screens were on me and before they could turn away to avoid the scene but her body was already in pices i jumped over to Tripp and stabbed him in the face and cut off his huge arm

'holy shit drew to far i mean entertaining but to far and how did you move so fast and you did what i do when i get ang...' she rambled for a little but i put my hand to her lips 'shshshshshshshhhh i don't know how i did it i went into rage but upside do you know how much money you got from that like 200 extra dollars' i walk away to look around the campus all the stores shit like that before i realize i might like killing.

**a/n** du du duuuuuu well not much to say but i actually had a idea going on with the whole fight club thing but i will try to expand on whats going on and try to add little references in here like tell me if you get the arena thing no its not hunger games again sorry its so short


	4. roomies sorta

**a/n**: thanks for the reviews persons out there :D this chapter is sure to be short my brain right now derp derpy derp huh what color is blue *tell me what you think of the story so far*

**Domofan19: **thanks for review i didn't think i would be able to come up with more arena ill look back on it

btw. i suck at spelling and some are typos

**ch. 4**

**roomies sorta**

**Alice's p.o.v**

'so now that we gotten that whole vicious killing thing behind us and got everyone to think it was special effects' I say i hear drew in the back round saying he's sorry but i ignore him. 'well drew i say it is about time we find you a roommate Keith has cam i have skyler. SHIT SKYLER. Keith' i turn towards him and he's already gone and a trail of smoke behind him 'cmon and I'd suggest keeping those blades on you at all time even during class our teachers are already idiots. any ways skyler she's a witch and the humans love to mess with her and we have to help her we just hide some where and make sure humans don't get to close because you know when witch's get pissed' i explained as we ran to find her. 'hey Alice how do we find her is she crying' i turn towards drew and smile 'you got a lot to learn kid first lesson i don't now why I didn't think of this earlier crouch down then push up with your legs and use that to hop across buildings' he tried to jump and falls on his face.i Laugh historically and he mumbles and growls something about gravity. IM to busy laughing to notice what happens next drew crouched down and pounced on me. Now he's laughing and IM struggling under his body weight he weighed more then he looked and is made up of almost all muscle. Then i look into his eyes his ocean blue eyes look right into mine and i feel myself melting as i look into them remembering the days before the infection well what little i can of the ocean id be there every day surfing the waves without a care in the world but then the world went to shit and i became infected.

'Hey Alice whacha dewin' i turn towards Ellis. it takes him a minute to realize how awkward the situation is drew's on top of me. 'am i interuptin summin' he asked in a weird tone. i Finally manage to bite drew's hand and he rolls off. 'Ellis this is drew me and him fought together earlier ynow where he went coo coo" i said drew tried to protest saying he didnt go coo coo but neither of us listened.

**Drew's p.o.v**

'you fucking bit me alice that friggen hurt' i yell at her while she's talking to ellis. they talk for a while before she finaly ask's if he's seen skyler. 'ya i saw her walkin down the street earlier down towerds the atrium ynow that car at the mall. 'but thats about 5 miles o...' i begin to say. 'EEEELLLLIIIISSSS' i turn and see a girl with a ponytail white shirt red track suit top and blue jean. 'ZOEY' i yell 'DREW your still alive' she yelled back. i run over and give her a hug. 'follow my lead'i whisper in her ear 'why' zoey asked out of ear shot. 'because cute girl over there and i like her' she imedietly understod and she kissed me right on the lips. i was suprised for a minute then subtly look over at alice and ellis both are blushing hard alice's face looked like a tomato and ellis was looking at the ground. when we pulled apart she walked over to ellis grabbed his hand and ran. she quietly whisperd to ellis it was an act the kissed him on the check. 'so umm... who was that' alice asked and i just awnser a good friend. later that day keith found skyler. 'so this is skyler' i look at her and shes actualy ort of cute but not as cute as alice. 'bonjure muo skyler' i look at her with a confuised face 'i dont speak spanish' i say but alice just slaps me in the face then skyler scratchs her. 'well we still need to get you a roommate' she said 'i think ill keep my own room for now and ill find someone' i said. alice replied by telling me to call if anythings wrong

a/n got writers block any help

little lzy on aouthers note


End file.
